Fight from Exile
by Cruxses
Summary: Sequel to Voyage unto Paradise.
1. A Stone Left Unturned

_**To most of my fans who enjoyed Voyage unto Paradise, I bring to you "Fight from Exile," Also, Thanks go to BLANDCorporatio for his awesome Beta skills that he's used to help me. Make sure to check out his profile and stories... Driving Ms Shaw, and Paradise sought. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Two hours after the crash on Lv-223..._

Inside the pyramid a bubble helmet lied on its side, with the bold lettering engraved on a yellow band it read "FORD." Elizabeth and David took a few moments to inspect it. The atmosphere in the room felt alarming, along with it being as dark as it were and the humid mist beginning to fill around the floor level.

"It's just a helmet." Elizabeth says.

"Impossible, too many weeks have gone by for a human to still be living."

"True, and there was no way Doctor Ford survived that blow to the chest, from that Engineer."

"It doesn't matter at this point, we need to find a new ship." David walks past her.

"Hey, did you catch that?" Elizabeth says pointing out in the distance.

"I don't see anything, what was it?" David examines the room.

"There! There's some kind of rupture internally."

"Not natural." David says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, by the looks of it, I believe it may have been burrowed into, I'd say three to four days ago. There's heat signatures all around, my infra-red indicators signify patterns that stretch tunnels of some sort."

"Okay, We'll come back to it later, just make sure you have my back, and I'll have yours." Exiting the dome, both take a walk down the left side of the structure. It seemed a bit unusual, the walls were warmer within the pyramid.

On the way out, David suggested that they investigated the escape craft, the one Elizabeth could never forget. Stepping outside and onto the shard like ground, Elizabeth began thinking to herself, what monstrous calamity could be waiting for them when they investigate the craft. Should she tell David, probably not. But with all honesty, he deserves to know.

"David, we shouldn't go to the craft." Elizabeth says, stopping him a mile before the craft.

"Why not?"

"There was something... a creature of some sort. The one I gave birth to in the advanced surgical machine, before I escaped, I assumed the creature might have died due to the lack of malnutrition."

"Elizabeth, you know it's been over a month since our return, there's no way it could have survived."

"Let's hope your right."

Once they reached the craft. David entered several buttons in sequence. As the sliding door opened, a few sparks ignited from the main deck, the smell of rot and decay filled the air as well. To the right from which they entered was a trail of clear slime, both of them followed it for about a minute until it came to a complete stop, right next to a cabinet.  
"What's in there?" Elizabeth grabs some kind of broom from the utility closet."

"Careful Miss Shaw, we don't want any accidents of such to happen."

She knocked three times, nothing. Then again, and still nothing. A few moments passed and something began to hiss. David took the broom from her and told quietly directed her to back up, assuming it to be hostile.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to need you to grab a hold of that cabinet handle, Be cautious though, because the door is still slightly open."

"Are you crazy? Who knows what could come out of there." Nervous, Elizabeth walks slowly to the right of the cabinet door, then grabbing a hold of the cold metal handle.

"On a count of three, your going to open the door." Elizabeth nods in agreement.

Elizabeth grasps the handle, looks back at David. He whispers, One.. Two..

Clank! something behind them falls, and it takes Elizabeth and David by surprise. Accidentally jerking the door open, Elizabeth cuts her arm on the corner of the cabinet. From beneath the cabinet, a shriek erupts and a worm-like creature launches itself from the darkness and attaches itself onto David's neck.

"David!" Elizabeth shouts.

Signaling her to stay back David says. "I'ts alright Elizabeth, it can't hurt me." Grabbing onto the worm with a tight grasp not even it could escape from, he tries to suffocate it.

"Wait, don't hurt it. We should examine it."

"We will, when It's inanimate."

As the squirming creature dies, Elizabeth walks over to David cautiously.

Holding her forearm to her chest to stop the bleeding, David comforts her, tries to make her feel safe and calm.

"It's a new life form, probably one that may have come from that trilobite creature."

"A trilobite?"

"Yes, that's what I choose to call it."

"Is it possible at all to take me to it?" David stares curiously at her.

"What if there're more of those things, you saw how dangerous that thing was."

"Well, wherever that one came from, let's hope it's the only one."

"Fine, I'll take you to it."

Exiting the kitchen area, Elizabeth leads David to the room before where the surgical instrument lies.

"In there. You go in first, since, I'm human and your a robot. It can't hurt you like it can to me."

"Very well Miss Shaw."

David steps through to see the creature, but the smell of death grew so strong that Elizabeth could taste it.

"Is this it? The trilobite?" Pointing down at the ground, Davis asks.

"What happened to it?" Elizabeth stares down upon the rotting alien corpses.

"It seems to have attacked the Engineer pilot that came for you. But the real question is, what happened to him?..."

"Just like the others, his chest was diverged, but not like the others. This must be where that worm-like creature came from." Elizabeth crouches down to check out the area around the Engineers abdomen.

"Hmm, this is quite unusual."

"Why is that?" She stands back up.

"Because, the crevice between the peak of the chest and the abdomen is too big for just a small worm to have busted through."

"So your saying there's something else that emanated here?"

"That happens to be the case."

"So we go find it!"

"And what if it's hostile like the others we've encountered."

"This is just speculation, we don't even know if there is a larger life form that birthed."

"If my corrections are right by judging the size of that outburst, this Engineer may have suffered painfully from the creature. It may be the size of a medium canine."

"Great."

"What about the escape pod, I'm pretty sure we haven't searched it."

"Sounds intriguing, before we go, I need to gather another pack of provisions."

"You do so."

Elizabeth left for a few moments and gathered provisions from the storage garage near the surgical room. First she took a few water dispenser cans that contained a high tech filtration that acted like air, which converts to water. Others were heat reflectors, food tubes and three pups. As she stood back up to get a good look outside from a small window, something descended from the sky, the shape of something similar to that of a crescent began to land somewhere near the the third pyramid. Rushing to gather her provisions yet again, Elizabeth got what she needed and took off to the kitchen.

"David! David! They're here!" Elizabeth shouts.

Looking back at her he says "I know."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading!**

**Also, Feedback is most welcomed. Please "Review" for me to continue! :D**


	2. The Beacon

_**A/N: Alright, so my second chapter wasn't so great the first time around when I wrote it and I read what some of you had to say. My Beta reader, "BLANDCorporatio," put aside some of his time to revise my chapter. And I thank him for doing so. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

The derelict comes down, just below the heavy clouds above the mountainous terrain. It lands moments later, as David and Elizabeth watch. Minutes pass by, yet they did not catch a glimpse of any pilots. Realizing that they may have come to kill both of them, David begins to plan something.

"Here, take this." He throws Elizabeth a metallic canister.

"A re-breather containment cell! How in the bloody hell did you manage to find one of these? The last three cells were aboard the Prometheus."

"Yes, the last three were on the Prometheus... but, it so happens that one of those cells was located it the storage freezer, for certain precautions, just like now." David takes the canister, unscrews the middle valve and hands her the inhaler.

"Thank you." Elizabeth takes the spray, and puts it in on a shelf for safe keeping. The small device allows her to breathe foreign atmospheres. It was created by Weyland himself, but intended for Vickers.

"I wish Charlie were here."

"He's here, Charlie will always be with you." David says.

"You know, you're not just a heartless Android as you make yourself out to be."

"I'll take that as a compliment Ms Shaw."

"Good, because it was." Elizabeth says, smiling back at him. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"I prefer staying inside the life craft, where it's somewhat safer." Walking over to the entrance, he prepares to arm what's left of the ship.

"Wait! I remember in the USCSS safety manual there was an emergency code. It was for the Prometheus, but maybe it could work for this ship. At the onscreen sign, try this sequence... 514-870-21153 sign on."

As David performs the sequence, the small craft begins to vibrate, shake and turn on. Then suddenly the ship initiates its own camouflage modification, and disguises itself as its surroundings. With the battery intact, the ship may still be repairable.

"Bring me a colithium charger cable," he tells her.

"I don't know where that is."

"It's in the storage freezer, under the axelon suits."

Elizabeth walks into the room containing the large freezer with all the gadgets. All around on each of the top shelves there are tubes filled with food gels, water, and emergency additives. On the middle shelves there are adaptive clothes of some sort and new helmets which David referred to as the Axelon suits. On the bottom are the cables and extra battery cells.

"It's the silver one," he says, as he starts repairs on the terrestrial mapping grid, since it was nearly destroyed during the crash.

"I got it. Do you want me to set it on the table?" Elizabeth asks, and he nods back.

She walks up to the window again, and sees a beam of red light shooting to the sky. The red beam flashes multiple times, almost like a strobe.

"There's a beam pointing up into the sky now, what do you think they're up to?"

"Maybe it's a distress beacon. They might be trying to contact the others."

"This reminds me of a theory I had when we were captives."

"What's that?" David asks, while finishing the grid's repairs.

"Their planet."

"What about the Engineer Planet?"

"These beings are kind of like us, except they're a hostile superior alien race who doesn't heavily guard their planet, now why is that?" she asks.

"Your Engineers' planet seemed just fine when we arrived, what would the need be to defend their planet if they knew they were safe."

"I don't know, but they're up to something now, and Earth is just the beginning."

"You must realize Ms Shaw, Earth may be gone at this point. They know of our planet's location." David walks over to Elizabeth to see the beacon.

"Well, that's a nice thought. Let's just hope we have a home to go back to, we certainly can't let the Engineers destroy it."

"You chose the only risk nobody would have ever taken, We're here for a reason Ms Shaw, and it's because of you."

"I believed once, and still do, that humanity would soon face their God. We would choose the given path, one that would help us thrive. Though, in this case, we met our makers and it left a bitter taste. They left us, with no explanation but a death sentence. I need to know. We need to find their creators!"

"I could make second contact with them, this time armed. We know what to expect."

"If it were so simple."

"The Engineers are here, why not take that opportunity to fix this dispute." He takes off the suit.

"If for one second they try to attack you, don't hesitate to kill them all."

"Do you want me to do this or not?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I thought you might say that. There are a few more things we must do then," David says, looking her in the eyes.

"What's that?"

"It's vital I teach you how to command this ship, just in case I don't make it back."

"That is a lot to take in, with so little time. What if they come for me, and I can't escape, and you're dead. How will I survive?"

"Too many questions, just stop and think. It will be just like playing chess, except you are the pawn, and you have multiple choices thrown at you. I believe you could do it if it ever came down to it. Now, let's begin."

He takes her to the front, where the terrestrial grid is presented, and explains the one destination the ship will take her back to. Earth. After the basics have been taught, he gives Elizabeth the crafts manual. It explains all the basic functions on how to operate the ship, mostly the buttons.

"Now, there is one more thing. Vickers kept this secret from the crew but I knew about it besides her. In the master bedroom, there lies a hyper sleep pod. I recommend using it after a week or two has gone by so you could prepare for when you awaken at your threshold. That is when all your knowledge is needed. If you land wrong, there is a chance you would die. Or maybe die on the way, neither of us knows for sure."

"Well don't sound so pessimistic David, we haven't even began phase one," she says defensively.

"Then it's time to begin. I taught you how to operate your new ship, so it will be up to you when the time comes either to go back to Earth or your Engineer creators' world, are you sure you wish to continue?"

"It will be worth every life taken, especially Charlie's."

"Then I will make my departure."

"Before you go, I'd just like to say thank you. You've got a soul no other Weyland piece of scrap has, this sacrifice is one I could never return." Before David leaves, Elizabeth gives him one last hug. After the moment passes, he prepares to leave.

"Also, to make things simpler, there's the self destruct button. But that is such a selfish way to tie up loose ends," he says, then winks before exiting.

"David, You better make it back!" She shouts as the door seals itself shut.

Two to three miles down, David embarks on the new crescent ship. With its red beacon shooting up into the sky, it's easy to track.

But for once, David he felt wanted more than needed as an Android. He knew this was the last chance to resolve a conflict that has lasted thousands of years. David must know the truth, not for himself, but for Elizabeth.


End file.
